Yuria
|voice= Yuriko Yamamoto Yuriko Ishida (Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu) Midori Matsuo (Legend of Heroes) |family=Kenshirō (fiance) Ryuga (older brother) Juza (older half-brother) Dharma (adoptive guardian) Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu. |}} is first introduced as the missing fiancée of protagonist Kenshiro, who was taken away from him by a jealous rival. Later in the series, it is revealed that she is part of the Nanto Seitō Kettō (南斗正統血統) bloodline and resurfaces as the "Last General of the Nanto Roku Seiken". Although she is Kenshiro's fiancee, Yuria has been desired by other male characters in the series such as Kenshiro's brothers Raoh and Toki, Ken's rival Shin and Yuria's half-brother Jūza. Yuria is a major character in most incarnations of the Hokuto no Ken metaseries and is the main character of her own single-volume spinoff manga, Yuria Gaiden: Jibo no Hoshi by Akimi Kasai. In the original manga Southern Cross arc Yuria is introduced in the series as the missing fiancée of Kenshiro. One year prior to the present events of the manga (after the death of Kenshiro's father, Ryūken), Kenshiro was challenged by his former friend Shin, of the Nanto Sei Ken school, who also desired Yuria. After Kenshiro was defeated, Yuria was strong-armed into saying she loved Shin under the condition that Shin would spare the defeated Kenshiro, an event which left Kenshiro with his characteristic seven scars on his chest. The story arc following the first chapter of the manga centers around Kenshiro's quest to defeat Shin's army, who has assumed the identity of King. Kenshiro infiltrates the city of Southern Cross, where he confronts and defeats Shin. After, the battle he find not the real Yuria, but a mannequin constructed in her likeness, prompting Shin to reveal the truth. After Shin had taken Yuria away from Kenshiro, Shin expanded his reign of power and wealth in an effort to win over Yuria's affections, eventually constructing the city of Southern Cross for Yuria. Unable to tolerate the cruelties Shin committed in her name, Yuria attempted to take her own life by jumping off the roof of Shin's palace. Yuria was safely caught after she fell from Shin's palace by the Nanto Goshasei. The Goshasei revealed to Shin that Yuria is descended from the Nanto Seitō Kettō and that they, as sworn guardians of the Nanto Bloodline, came to protect Yuria from Raoh, who was approaching Southern Cross to seize her. Shin entrusted Yuria to the protection of Nanto Goshasei and agreed to tarnish his reputation by pretending that Yuria had died. The only ones that knew she was really alive were Rihaku, Fudō, Tō, Hyūi, Shuren, and Shin. After the Southern Cross arc, Yuria only appears in a couple of flashbacks involving Toki and Raoh before her reappearances. Toki mentions that not only Kenshiro and Shin desired Yuria, but also Toki and Raoh. Likewise, Yuria's brother, Ryuga, challenges Kenshiro in honor of his (thought to be) deceased sister. Last Nanto General arc After the deaths of the other five members of the Nanto Roku Seiken, as well as Toki and Ryuga, the Last General of the Nanto Roku Seiken surfaces and orders the Nanto Goshasei to attack Raoh, including Yuria's half-brother, Juza of the Clouds. The Last General's identity, which is initially concealed in a helmet, is revealed to be none other than Yuria. Kenshiro and Raoh eventually learn of the Last General's true identity and they both race over to the Nanto Capital to get to Yuria. Eventually Raoh reaches her first and fleets with her to his castle as his captive. Learning that Yuria is dying from a similar sickness that killed his brother Toki, Raoh places Yuria in a false state of death and takes her body to the Hokuto Renkitōza, using her as bait to lure Kenshiro for their final battle. Kenshiro defeats Raoh and sets off with Yuria, whose life expectancy was briefly extended thanks to Raoh, to live their last remaining years together. In anime TV series Yuria was voiced by Yuriko Yamamoto in the Hokuto no Ken animated TV series which aired between 1984 and 1988. She was voiced by Melissa Williamson in Manga Entertainment's English dub of the first 36 episodes. The TV series differs slightly from the manga, as the early episodes of the series expands Yuria's role in the initial Southern Cross story arc, fleshing out her captivity in Shin's palace. She does not jump off Shin's palace until sometime prior to episode 22 (the final battle between Kenshiro and Shin), a scene which occurs while Shin's city has been set ablaze. Her role later in the series does not deviate much from the original manga. Her hair color in the series changes from auburn prior to been captured by Shin, to pale purple when she's with Shin and the golden when she emerges as the Last Nanto General. 1986 animated movie In the 1986 animated movie, Yuria was once again played by Yuriko Yamamoto and by Melodee Spevack in Streamline Pictures' English dub version. Like in the original manga and TV series, Yuria is forced to become Shin's lover following Kenshiro's defeat by Shin at the start of the film. The movie deviates from its source material as the story progresses: instead of attempting to take her own life, Yuria is captured by Raoh after he invades Southern Cross and defeats Shin. Raoh imprisons her in the Dungeon of Cassandra, using her as bait to lure Kenshiro. She manages to free herself during the final battle between Kenshiro and Raoh, but disappears shortly afterwards (she is last shown with Bat and Lin). Kenshiro sets out to find her after the battle and her ultimate fate is left ambiguous to the viewer. ''Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu'' series Yuria is portrayed by Yuriko Ishida in the five part Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu. She first appears in the 2007 OVA Yuria Den, where she is the central focus. Yuria Den tells the story of how Yuria inherited the position of Last Nanto General from Dharma. She also appears in the theatrical movie Raoh Den: Gekitō no Shō, a modified retelling of Kenshiro's final battle with Raoh from the original manga and has a bit role in the 2008 OVA Toki Den. In Kenshiro Den, the final film of the series, it is strongly implied that she is now pregnant with Kenshiro's unborn child, making the lone warrior a father in this continuity. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: ? * Power: 0 * Speed: 0 * Skills: 0 * Looks: 5 * Charisma: 5 Gallery Captureyuria.JPG yuria child.JPG Captureyu.PNG|Yuria in the anime Capturey.PNG|Yuria with auburn hair Captureyuria86.JPG|Yuria In 1986 movie yuria986.JPG yuria1986.JPG Capturery.PNG|Yuria with purple hair Captureet.PNG File:Yuria.PNG|Yuria, as depicted in the anime. Yuria.JPG general nanto2.JPG Captureyuria last nanto.JPG|Yuria as the last Nanto General. File:Ornl pic11.jpg File:Yuria_(Toki_Gaiden).jpg|Yuria in Toki Gaiden Yuria and Shin.JPG Captura_da_tela.png|Yuria and Ken Captura_da_tela-1000.png|Yuria in her last moments. Captura_da_tela--9.png yuria3.JPG Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Jibo no Hoshi characters Category:Nanto Rokusei Ken